Efrain Escudero vs. Dan Lauzon
Dan Lauzon was cut after the loss. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Lauzon missed a right hand. Lauzon landed an inside leg kick. Escudero blocked a high kick with four thirty-five now remaining. They circled. Escudero slipped a right and landed a counter one-two. Four fifteen as Lauzon hesitated on a leg kick. Escudero blocked a high kick. Four minutes as Lauzon landed a jab. Three thirty-five as Escudero landed an inside leg kick. Lauzon missed another right hand. Lauzon missed a left hook and they clinched with three fifteen, Escudero landed a big knee to the body. He worked for a single. Lauzon kept defending. Three minutes. Escudero landed a left hook and a pair of knees and a blocked jumping one inside, just going at it. Two thirty. They broke. Two fifteen. Lauzon landed a right hand. He dodged an uppercut. Escudero was cut by the left eyebrow. Two minutes. 'You're doing an excellent job!' Escudero landed an inside leg kick. Lauzon missed a Superman punch. One thirty remaining. Lauzon dodged a leg kick. Escudero danced around like a frog. One fifteen. The crowd booed. One minute. Escudero landed an inside leg kick. Escudero blocked a high kick. Thirty-five remaining. Escudero landed agroin kick, they kept going. Fifteen as Lauzon landed a good right hand again. Escudero landed an inside leg kick. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. They exchanged from medium range and neither fighter landed anything. Lauzon checked a hard hard inside leg kick. Four thirty-five as Efrain landed another leg kick. Escudero dodged a Superman punch. Four fifteen Escudero landed three right hands and four knees and three or four left hooks and a jumping knee and another knee and a pair of body shots and Escudero backed off to catch his breath with four minutes. What a flurry. Lauzon shot for a double, Efrain stuffed it. Lauzon was switching to a single though. Three thirty. Efrain kept defending that. Three fifteen. Lauzon let it go to the clinch. Three minutes. Lauzon broke kneeing the body. Escudero kneed the body again on the break. Lauzon's hands were dropping. Two thirty-five remaining. Escudero landed a leg kick and ate an inside one. Two fifteen as Efrain landed an inside leg kick. Two minutes. Lauzon was really slowing down, backing against the fence. Escudero stalking. He landed a left and a blocked jumping knee. One thirty-five. Efrain landed a leg kick. Another inside and a good jab as well. Escudero landed an uppercut as they clinched with one fifteen, and broke. Efrain blocked a right hand. Efrain landed a hard inside leg kick. One minute. Lauzon is amazingly gassed. Efrain dropped Lauzon with a leg kick and kicked the leg. He faked backing off and then let Lauzon up instead with thirty-five shrugging at the crowd's boos. Lauzon checked a leg kick and dodged one as well. 'I want this round, Dan!' Fifteen as Efrain landed a leg kick. They clinched and Efrain worked for a single and broke with a missed right hand as the second round ended. 'This is the next five minutes of the rest of your life,' they told Lauzon in his corner. The third round began. Efrain landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Efrain slipped a right. He landed an inside leg kick. Lauzon replied to the groin. Efrain had to take a moment. He shook it off relatively quickly and they continued touching gloves. Escudero landed a nice short left hand with four fifteen remaining. Efrain landed an inside leg kick with four minutes. He landed a straight left. He blocked a high kick. Lauzon pressed forward. Three thirty-five. Lauzon missed a combination as did Efrain as they exchanged. Three fifteen. They clinched. Three minutes. The crowd booed and they broke. Efrain slipped a right. Two thirty-five as Efrain kneed the body twice and missed a jumping knee. He landed an inside leg kick. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Efrain missed a high kick. He landed a leg kick and another a moment later. Escudero slipped a combination. One thirty-five as he landed an inside leg kcik. Efrain missed a side kick. Lauzon landed a legkick-bodykick switch kick. One fifteen. One minute. Efrain danced around. Lauzon landed a left hook. Lauzon ate an inside leg kick with thirty. Lauzon checked an inside leg kick. Efrain landed a hard one to the groin with fifteen and that one hurt. Efrain walked away shrugging. Rosenthal took a point from Efrain. Efrain was pacing around, pumped up. Efrain came right out and at ea jab. He landed a big knee and they were flurrying. Lauzon landed aleft hand and another and they butted heads and Lauzon landed another left. Blood was running down from a cut on the high left side of Efrain's head from that headbutt.